Go Away, Come Back!
by Xynostaph
Summary: Spamano. Sometimes Spain just has to go along with what Romano says, just so Romano does something else. T due to Romano's bad language


**Go Away, Come Back!**

* * *

><p><em>I don't wanna wake up with another<br>But I don't wanna always wake up with you either  
>No you can't hop into my shower<br>All I ask for is one ***kin' hour  
>You taste so sweet<br>But I can't eat the same thing every day  
>Cuttin off the phone<br>Leave me the ***k alone  
>Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home<em>

_-Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely), P!nk_

* * *

><p>"Roma~! What are you doing in there? ¿Estás bien?" Spain called, knocking on the door with his free hand, the other holding a small bowl of tomatos. Honestly, what was that boy worrying about this time? They had been having a good time out in Romano's backyard! What set him off? Did he say something wrong? "Roma?"<p>

"Leave me alone, you Tomato Bastard!" A shrill voice replied, slightly muffled by the door. Spain sighed, shaking his head. The boy just couldn't relax! Obviously he had done something to piss the boy off. Question was, what?

"Roma, come on out. Lo siento!" Spain tried. No luck. All he heard was something hitting the door from the inside. Probably a pillow.

"Chiudere! Why are you even here! You're always around me like some fuckin' nanny! Leave me alone, you stupid Tomato bastard!"

Spain let his shoulders slump. They were friends! Of course he would be around him! "Romano..."

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" Romano yelled, another thump against the door. Obviously, Romano was going to be stubborn. Very well then.

"You really want me to?"

"YES YOU STUPID TOMATO BASTARD!"

"Will that make you happy?"

"YES! I HATE SEEING YOUR STUPID FACE EVERY SECOND! GO AWAY!"

"Ok." Spain said, turning and walking down the hallway. He placed the bowl of tomatos on the kitchen counter, before letting himself out of the house. Spain knew Romano was just being childish. But if Romano wanted it, Spain would do it.

"I'll just chill with france today~!" He decided, smiling as he got into his car. He started it up and drove out of the driveway, leaving his cell phone on, just in case Romano wanted to yell at him for leaving.

**-o-o-o-**

Romano couldn't help but glare at the back of Spain's head. The Spanish nation didn't notice though. He was too busy laughing along with that stupid Potato bastard's brother. It just made him angrier. How he wished he had lazer vision.

"Ve~ Fratello, are you mad at Big brother Spain again~?"

Romano looked over, his eyes locking onto his brother's worried features. Spain had sat next to Prussia when he walked in, instead of next to Romano, so he had made his brother sit with him during this world meeting.

"Of course! That stupid bastard is...is..." Romano couldn't think of a good word to describe how completely rude and mean he was. He left him! He actually left him yesterday! Sure, he told him to. But Spain never listened to Romano when he screamed those things! Why the hell did he start now? He bit his lip, willing his glare to set Spain's hair on fire.

"Usually you sit with Spain, even when you're mad at him. Why not today, Fratello~?" Italy questioned, his head slightly turned to one side. Romano sneered at Spain, who still hadn't looked at him. Not once since he had come in.

"That stupid bastard was too clingy, so I told him to leave me alone." Romano said, which wasn't a lie. He did tell Spain to leave him alone.

"You don't look happy though, ve~" Italy commented softly, before his attention was turned to Japan, happily chatting about some form of new noodle Japan wanted Italy to try.

Romano huffed, turning his head away from Spain so his glare was now on the wall. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to stop the lonlyness from bubbling over. His vision blurred, near the bottom, and he willed the tears to dissapear. But they continued to hover, not quite falling, but not dissapearing.

_This sucks_, Romano though gloomily, not aware of a pair of forest green eyes looking at him softly from across the room.

**-o-o-o-**

The meeting started and ended quite quickly, though Romano didn't really notice. His eyes stayed on the papers in front of him, not daring to look around. Least of all if a certain spaniard was finally looking at him. He didn't want to, but he felt guilty. Extremely guilty. But it wasn't his fault! Spain should know that he just has...moments. He shouldn't listen to what he says!

"-bar that is in France. They have the most magnifique dancers, oui~?"

Romano peeked up, seeing that blonde pervert and the white haired bastard talking to Spain.

"Kesese! We should totally go!"

Oh no. Oh no, he would not! Romano glared at the two men, standing up quickly, feeling anger bubble in him as he quickly walked over. Spain was smiling nervously, chuckling at the idea of a French bar. He didn't want to really go, since Romano might call him later. And Romano hated it when he caught Spain in bars. He hadn't the smallest notion as to why though. "Well-"

"Si è occupato!" A voice huffed, followed by a pair of hands gripping his arm, pulling him away from his two pals.

"R-Romano...?"

"S-shutup!"

Spain stared at the younger boy, his face almost as red as tomatos. Spain let out a silent chuckle, his grin softening to a pleasant smile, before turning to wave to France and Prussia.

"Maybe next time, Si~? Adios mis amigos!"

And then they were out of the meeting room. But Romano didn't let go. No, he had farther to go. He had gone this far, he would go further, while he still had the nerve.

"Roma?"

Romano finally stopped in a deserted hallway, his hands still clenching Spain's arm. His head was lowered, hidden from Spain's view. Was he mad? Spain raised his free arm, aiming to turn Romano around so he could look at him. But suddenly, he felt himself pushed against the wall of the hallway, a pair of lips pushing firmly against his own. Romano's lips. Spain quickly wound his arms around the nation's waist, drawing him closer as Romano tangled his fingers in spain's hair. It was needy. It was desperate.

It was the best kiss spain had ever had.

Romano tasted like spaghetti sauce, which made Spain chuckle into the kiss. Romano released Spain's lips, panting slightly from the momentary loss of air. His face was beat red with embarrassment.

"Roma..."

"You stupid Tomato bastard! Why the hell have you been avoiding me?"

Spain was caught off guard, not expecting Romano to yell at him seconds after kissing him. But he soon recovered, cocking his head to the side as he responded.

"You told me to leave you alone, Roma."

Romano scoffed, crossing his arms in agitation. Though, Spain realised happily, he had yet to pull himself from Spain's embrace.

"You never listen to me! Why the hell did you start now?"

"Because you said it would make you happy." Spain replied seriously. Now Romano was the one caught off guard. Taking advantage of romano's sudden silence, Spain slid down the wall, so he was now sitting comfortably on the ground, Romano sitting on Spain's lap. He gripped Romano's chin gently and turned him so he could look straight into his eyes.

"It doesn't matter what you say, Romano. I will do anything to make you happy."

Romano swallowed down his string of curses, knowing he wasn't that much of an ass as to actually yell at Spain for saying something so romantic with a straight face. So he settled for burying his head in the crook of Spain's neck, his hands gripping the front of Spain's shirt.

"You're making dinner tonight."

Spain chuckled, his hands securely around Romano's waist.

"Will it make you happy?"

"...It's a start." Romano replied, not knowing how much more blushing his poor face could take. Spain rested his head on top of Romano's, enjoying the closeness he had with him.

"Te quiero."

Romano stiffed slightly, before burying himself further into Spain's shoulder.

"Ti amo, you stupid Tomato Bastard."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note<span>:**

**...Ive never written Spamano, as you can obviously tell~ Ehehehe~**

**Anyway, another practice fanfic, so i hope you enjoy it!**

**:)**

**Translations:**

**¿Estás bien? = You ok?**

**Lo siento = Im sorry**

**Chiudere! = Shutup!**

**Fratello = Brother**

**Si è occupato! = He's busy!**

**Adios mis amigos = Goodbye my friends**

**Te quiero. = I love you in spanish**

**Ti amo = I love you in italian**


End file.
